Keeper Rivalries
by Fairy wings Cuteo cho chou
Summary: Set during PoA. Watch Natile Collins, Ravenclaw keeper and a great like of beating up Roger Davis, take on Oliver Wood. R&R, PLEASE!


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter nor do we own most of the characters in this story, only ones you don't know.

A/N: This story takes place in Harry's third year when Oliver Wood was still at Hogwarts. Please R&R and please enjoy!

**Keeper Rivalries **

**Chapter one.**

POV: Natalie

I go back to my school today, September the first. Not that anything about my school was ordinary. I'm a witch in my seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Natalie Collins. That has to be the most boring name in the history of mankind or something. My parents must have been drunk when they named me, honestly. I'm five foot seven, have dark brown hair to my shoulders and have brown eyes freckles (which I HATE) dotted about my nose and cheeks and that's about it. At the moment I'm stood on Platform nine and three quarters waiting for my best friend Lu who as usual is late. What does that girl not understand about Half nine? It is now quarter to ten and we are not going to get a compartment to ourselves.

I saw her then wheeling her trolley along with no sense of lateness on her at all. What is she wonder woman? "Hey Nat," She said then seeing the look I gave her went, "What?" 

I sighed exasperatedly.

"Never mind," I said shaking my head. "Now do you want a compartment to ourselves or not? Because if you do, try and get here early!"

"Sorry," She said. "Hey how about sharing one with Roger Davis?" She said slyly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm gonna kill that son of a..."

"Yeah but we gotta find him first. I dunno why you were so pissed I wouldn't have minded if he spilt alcohol all over me,"

"Yeah, but you fancy the sadistic #$*&@#%@)$ and you haven't been fighting with the twit from day one,"

"You are even at the moment you know that right? Because if you hadn't of pushed him in the leisure centre swimming pool, he wouldn't have got you back," Lu said, grinning. 

"I don't care. Let's go find him," I replied stubbornly. Lu sighed. She was such an idiot. O.K so yeah I pushed him fully clothed in the swimming pool. so what? He made me do that by daring me on purpose to skateboard down the steps that lead from my back door down to my garden knowing I'd balls it up because he had unscrewed one of my skateboard wheels. I slammed right into my garden fence and looked more in a mess than he did after I'd beaten the crap out of him for doing it.

I don't see why Lu liked him. She was way above him in the looks department. He was sort of hot, but she was blonde had blue eyes and a body most girls would go anorexic for. Not only that but he was my Quidditch captain and picked on me more than the others. I mean, O.K yeah, the last match against Slytherin I wasn't concentrating much to save the goal Marcus Flint pelted in, but hey I'd like to see him save that goal. No he was to busy staring at Cho Chang TO SCORE ANY HIMSELF. HELLO DIGNITY HERE? He's an asshole. But he is a good friend as much as it hurts to admit that.

"NAT ARE YOU COMING?!" Lu yelled from the train. 

"Oh yeah. Right," I dragged my trunk on the train. Lu was waiting for me. "Oh screw this," I said. "Locomotor trunk. That's better. Now let's go find the dirtbag,"

We wondered up the isle, looking for him. I eventually found him sat in a compartment with Cho Chang, her friend Marietta and some other guy called Travis Jones. He was grinning his head off as he spoke to her. Lu opened the door and walked in. Davis' face fell when he saw me. I put my trunk on his and smiled at him dangerously.

"Natalie... Hi," He said sweetly. 

"Run," I advised. He didn't need telling twice as I zipped after him screaming.

POV: Oliver

Angelina called me over when I got on the train. She was in a compartment with Katie, Alicia and Luke Stevens, my best mate. I grinned and walked into their compartment. "Good holiday Oliver?" Katie asked. "Went to any Quidditch matches?"

"Yeah, Puddlemere United. Who else?" I said rhetorically. Angelina grinned. 

"You know the Tornadoes are gonna win this season don't you?"

"No way they will," I argued. "Oh damn. That reminds me I've gotta go find Fred. I need 'Which broomstick' back him and that stupid Firebolt. I'll be back in a minute," I left them still arguing about quidditch and walked up and down the corridor as the train started to move. I eventually found Fred and George with Lee Jordan trying to sell sugar quills to a couple of first year girls for triple the price they normally were. I rolled my eyes as Fred turned around counting the money he had made. 

"Oh, hey Oliver. Don't start tactics for this year's game will you? I still haven't got all of last years in my head yet," he said. I ignored his sarcastic comment.

"Can I have 'Which Broomstick' back?"

"What? Oh yeah. Hang on," He rooted in his trunk and pulled it out taking a pair of boxers off it first. "Uh... Loops. Sorry if it stinks, Oliver,"

"Yeah all right," I said, a bit grossed out "I'll catch you later," I left their compartment and opened it reading as I walked not noticing the screaming coming towards me. 

"ROGER DAVIS GET BACK HERE NOW!" Roger Davis and Natalie Collins were running towards me. I looked up too late as Davis ran round me and Natalie sped right into me. We were both flung backwards. Cussing wildly she started to remove herself from me. 

"#$*&@#%@)$ Davis! I #$*&@#%@)$ swear I am gonna #$*&@#%@)$ cream that down right unimaginable little #$*&@#%@)$ Alcohol Nazi!" she screamed. I knew her; she was Keeper for Ravenclaw and in her seventh year as well. Her and Davis were always fighting. She was also my Potions partner last year. "Oh sorry Wood. Are you O.K?" She asked, finally noticing I was on the floor and holding out a hand to help me up.

"I'll live," I replied. Davis was peaking out from behind the door to another carriage trying, and failing, not to snigger. 

"You little..." She began as she started after him again but then the lights went out and the train jerked to a stop. She lurched forwards tripped back over me and we landed on the floor again. "DAVIS YOU STUPID #$*&@#%@)$!!"

"That wasn't me!" He protested.

"THEN WHO WAS IT? THE #$*&@#%@)$ SUGAR PLUM FAIRY?!"

 Several screams came for the carriage Davis was hiding in. in fact, several screams were heard up and down the train. We turned in the darkness to vaguely make out what I assumed to be a Dementor stalk into the carriage. We all held our breath until it turned and left. Feeling slightly shaky, I turned to see if the others were ok. I needn't have worried, I realised as they continued with their bitchfight. 

"Whoa Nat! That thing looks like you in a bad mood," Roger said.

"SHUT UP, YOU EGOTICAL @$#^&()*^$#&(#! WHAT WAS THAT?!" 

"A dementor," I said quietly. 

"Watch out, Nat, they're coming to arrest you for being such a who-" Roger broke off at the look on Nat's face. "I didn't mean it!" He said quickly. 

POV: Roger

I still felt cold and depressed, and Collins was hardly helping at all. Her and her stupid . . . death threats and . . . fists of fury . . . 

"What the hell is a dementor here for?" Collins asked. I rolled my eyes. 

"Sirius Black, Muffin Brain," I said. 

"Yeah," Oliver said randomly. "See you later," With that he went back to his compartment. 

"Come on Nat. Lu and the others will be wondering where we are,"

"O.K let's go," She answered as we walked back to our compartment. We got back in and Cho was the first to ask what happened. I explained it to them and Marietta gasped. 

"You fell on the hottest Quidditch Captain this school has and you didn't say anything?!" Lu asked Collins. I narrowed my eyes. "No offence, Roger, but you just don't cut the cheese," 

"What was I supposed to say, you twit?" Nat argued.

"I dunno, something along the lines of 'you're hot'," She said.

"Oh yeah, that'll go down well. We're both Keepers on the opposing teams but let's date, whaddya say? You moron, Lu," She snapped. 

"But in important matters, what the hell were dementors doing here?" 

"Oliver muttered something about Sirius Black," I said

"Great, what fun," Nat said sarcastically. "Sirius Black on holiday at Hogwarts. Yeah right, that Dementor was a right dumb-shit," No one corrected her. The train continued until we finally got to Hogsmeade we changed into our robes quick as possible and exited the train. 

Me, Lu, Nat and Travis left Cho and Marietta to their gang of girls and climbed onto the invisible carriages.

POV: Alicia

We got into Hogwarts-finally-and into the great hall for the sorting. Oliver told us what happened with Natalie Collins, Roger Davis and the Dementor. I hope he was O.K. I worry about him sometimes. He's so into Quidditch he could hurt himself outside of it. 

I sat down next to Angelina and we talked for a bit until Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. She walked them up to the front where they waited for the hat to be placed on their heads. 

"Arbeit Amber!" McGonagall called. A girl with bright blue eyes and black hair walked forwards and as McGonagall placed the hat on her head it waited for a few seconds before shouting,

"SLYTHERIN" I clapped politely with the other students but felt sorry for the girl. Apparently there wasn't a Witch or Wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. The names continued until Zandini Harriet became a Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore stood up. He introduced the new teacher as Professor Lupin then we began to eat. After we finished he stood up again and said we had to go to bed. I heard Percy call "First years this way!" Then I left with Angelina and Katie to our common room.

We got to the fat lady portrait and gave the password Fortuna Major then I went upstairs and got into bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

O.K that was the first Chapter please review. Constructive criticism is always helpful just any reviews at all would be nice. Thank you!! ^-^ 

Nomysp's angel and Faith456. 


End file.
